


葬

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	葬

ABO 电车play后续  
突然发q期 🚒  
真A的下属A博×装A的上司O战  
一字系列＝车

ooc 不上升不上升不上升

“电车前方到站，请下车的乘客做好准备，带好随身物品，准备下车。”

冷漠的机械女音似乎唤醒了王一博的一点神智，他拍了拍肖战光滑丰腴的臀瓣，打算把性器暂时抽出来。谁知肖战嘤咛一声，后穴狠狠收缩，如同婴孩吮奶一般嘬住了抽离的巨硕。

“唔嗯……要、要不行了……别、用力……哈啊……”

平日肖战的音色是清冷的，此刻却如浸泡在高浓度的情欲之中，听的王一博血脉喷张。

长期使用抑制剂的omega体质特殊，临时标记的压制迅速消弭，肖战很快又堕入无边无尽的发情深渊。

两个信息素放射源在公共场合不敢多留，肖战却死死咬着他不放，王一博在理智和情欲之间两难，进退维谷。

肖战两条长腿不知何时已缠上了王一博精壮的腰身，一米八几的高挑身材在这种姿势下没来由地显得娇小，王一博裹紧了沾满肖战体液淫液的风衣，猛的把肖战抱了起来，性器还严丝合缝地契在肖战体内。

alpha带来的可靠感和男人宽厚的胸膛让肖战感到心安，餍足地眯起了眼睛，发出幼猫一样舒适的呜咽。

被一个人的气息潮水一样包裹是什么感觉？

潮水一样的爱情，他已经好久不碰爱情。

直到他感觉自己被放在了床上，带着浓浓松木檀香的躯体离他远去时，想要坐起却无力地倒在一边，有些涣散的目嗔怪地怨着。后穴还在滴滴哒哒地淌着体液，刚刚王一博温柔的送入仿佛隔靴搔痒，根本无甚缓解。

王一博强绷紧最后一丝理智，把风衣团作一团扔在角落旮旯中，毫不客气地用锁精环扣住了omega那和主人一样秀气的阴茎。

“唔——”肖战吃痛，刚刚忍住的生理性泪水又要喷薄，后穴得不到抚慰，越想越委屈。他现在根本不认得眼前人与物，只想要那个强大的，有着松木檀香味信息素的alpha，填满自己空虚的无底洞。

“发情期很长，射精量过大你的身体受不住。”明知此刻的肖战听不进去什么，王一博却还是解释着。

床上扭动着腰肢求欢的是自己的上司，是自己内心深处崇敬的人，是平日高高在上的那个模范“alpha”，这一层无疑使得这场荒谬的情事愈加诱人。

王一博的唇和指肚一点一点抚过肖战浑身最敏感的部位，颤动的喉结，分明的锁骨，红肿的乳头，小巧的肚脐，以及被禁锢的分身。肖战像上了岸的鱼一般香汗淋漓，两条长腿不住地蜷起又蹬直，脚趾紧紧蜷缩，宛如十只玉扣。

“求你……哈啊……干、干我……”

肖战这辈子都没说过这种羞臊的话，哪怕是神智尽丧的发情期，这话也臊得他烫口。两人的信息素交缠着催促激发对方的情欲，都不甘示弱。王一博如愿，肖战的身体和心里都一同进入了最疯狂的发情状态。

腰部一挺，涨大了一路的性器狠狠撞进肖战的身体。纵有体液润滑，可肖战那处紧致过头，王一博又是顶级的alpha，被撑开的钝痛让肖战浑身一软，整个人都跌坐在王一博怀中，唯一的着力点就是后穴里那根粗长的性器，仿佛两个肉球也要埋进去似的。

王一博迷恋地舔舐着肖战的后颈，似乎那里真的能渗出甜丝丝的蜜糖，抽出半根再死死地怼入，听着肖战一声高过一声的呻吟。

肖战只觉得快感似过电一般攀附着脊梁骨，蹿入脑中，涤荡着身体叫嚣的空虚。只是后穴满足一分，被堵塞的前端就难耐一分。王一博打定了主意让他用后穴高潮，怎奈他“哥哥”“爸爸”讨饶都无果。

“老、老公……唔嗯……咦啊啊……求求你……”脸红的像血，他身后的男人抽插的动作停顿了，体内的巨龙又涨大三分。

紧接着，狂风暴雨一般的送入让他不禁慌了神，密集的快感带来窒息一般的感受。下身已经感受不到其他，只有那根炽热的巨硕，还有灭顶的欢愉……

王一博扯开了锁精环，低吼一声朝着肖战敏感点那处突刺，肖战的精关几乎是瞬间失守，第二次地射精明显比电车上稀薄了些。omega失神地望着天花板，身体还在不自主地战栗。后穴的媚肉不愿放过alpha的粗长，殷切地亲吻挽留。

王一博握着肖战纤细的脚踝，把他掰折成方便进入的姿势，又冲刺了几下，终于在omega体内酣畅淋漓地释放。alpha的射精量不容小觑，灼热的浆液打在肠壁上，肖战甚至觉得自己的肚子都鼓了起来。

发泄完毕后王一博不愿抽离，用巨硕把白浊全数堵在肖战体内，肖战强忍着精液逆流的怪诞感。

第二波发情热来的迅猛而悄无声息，肖战几乎化成了一滩水。

王一博的前端顶开生殖腔的细缝，进入更加紧致的桃源仙境，舒爽地轻叹一声。小穴早被操的汁水四溢，那腔口也柔软些。身下的人眸色却清亮三分，开始拼命却仍旧无力地推搡他蜜色的前胸。

兴致勃勃的alpha有些不解，为什么明明能够同时取悦两人的行为会被身下蜜做的佳人拒绝，有些委屈又带着些许惩罚的意味，性器又往生殖腔内部顶了几寸，引得肖战瞪圆了眼，嗓眼发出黏腻的嗫嚅。

肖战忍耐着被强行撑开的疼痛，理智也跟着回笼。

“嘶——王、王一博……不行！不……我不要……不准、不准标记……不能、不能怀孕……呜呜呜啊……”

王一博还是委屈，可他看到莹亮的泪珠一颗颗滚落时还是堪堪刹住了车。他迫不及待地品尝让身下美味的omega，但看见那人流泪的模样心也揪着疼。

小心翼翼地释放出更加浓醇的上等alpha信息素，试图安抚发情期omega不稳的情绪，谁知那人哭的更凶。王一博啄了啄肖战眼角溢出的泪水，又涩又甜。

似是被那涩味刺激的有些丧气，王一博乖乖地把性器抽离了生殖腔，掠过细缝的时候肖战肉眼可见地瑟缩着，前端又颤巍巍地吐着黏液。

“你不喜欢，就不做。”

这话是当年肖战送给王一博的，如今王一博悉数奉还。

tbc.


End file.
